<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue fuzzy lips by ImJustPassingThrough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513715">blue fuzzy lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough'>ImJustPassingThrough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Puppet History (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fisting, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Love Bites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Only Added Shane For More Reads, Other, PLEASE READ TAGS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read tags, Ryan is of age, Sir used once, Student Ryan Bergara, The Professor Is Sentient, University, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Whore used once, Why Did I Write This?, don't take this seriously, professor/student, puppet porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Bergara is a student at Puppet University, and The Professor is Ryan's teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; The Professor (Puppet History), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/The Professor (Puppet History)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue fuzzy lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DEAR GOD READ THE TAGS! I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS, AND I'M DISGUSTED IN MYSELF! DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan was accepted into <em>Puppet University</em>, one of the most pristine, and exclusive Universities in the states. He took <em>Cinematography</em>, <em>Journalism </em>and <em>History, </em>he was lucky to be accepted into the college. Sure, it was hard, and straining, requiring all of his time and attention, but he had good grades! Well, besides in <em>History </em>but that's for later! See, the only problem is that the entire University is puppets... Yeah, like <em>Kermit the Frog</em>, <em>Sesame Street</em>, <em>Elmo</em> fuckers. Ryan is the only human in this place, well he and his best friend, Kate Peterman. They're the only humans in the University, apparently the whole concept of sentient puppets don't freak them out. There have been a few other humans, such as Steven Lim, Jermaine Fowler, and  Keith Habersberger, in the University, but they don't last that long, maybe a month at most?</p><p> </p><p>Bit, now onto <em>History</em>! His teacher is dubbed The Professor, Jermaine had a theory his name's Professor McNasty. The Professor is a small, fourteen inch, blue, fury puppet, with a beige hat, and suit, with a red bow tie, and glasses. He worse a satchel full of jellybeans, and was pants-less, for some reason. His eyes were crooked, and brown, and his nose was large, and green. He was sarcastic, and funny, getting the class involved with whiteboards, and 'history points', which were just jellybeans. At the end of the lesson, each student would get a packet of jellybeans, and one student would win the <em>Coveted Cup of History Master</em>, Ryan never won. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>He was getting <em>C</em>'s. His other lessons he's getting <em>A</em>'s, and he fully blames The Professor, giving him low marks, rigging things so Ryan was failing, and eventually, Ryan swallowed his pride, and asked for tutoring from the blue puppet, and The Professor obliged. He's still getting <em>C</em>'s, but not because Ryan wasn't smart, he was doing well in his tutoring lessons.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor was walking back, and forth, a large smile on his face, as his nubby, blue 'hands' wrote on the chalkboard, "summon your brains!" The Professor said, and began writing. <em>"What aspects of Rohan's social gatherings was so controversial?" </em>He asked, and began writing down answers, "<em>A. His performance of what he called 'Genital Origami'."</em></p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Whisper yelled Kate, sitting next to Ryan, who simply shook his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>"B. His risque seating charts." </em>The Professor continued, smiling in the direction of Ryan and Kate, who was now laughing. <em>"Or, C. His collection of little monkeys."</em></p><p> </p><p>Kate was laughing, desperately trying to stop, picking up her white board, "it's gotta be <em>A.</em>" She choked out, her sides hurting.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Ryan agreed, annoyed, and began writing on his white board. <em>No, it's B... </em>Ryan thought to himself, writing <em>A</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor waited, watching his students write, and then smiled, "alright class, show me you're boards!" Everyone showed their whiteboards, a series of <em>B</em>'s and a few <em>A</em>'s. The Professor saw Ryan's board, and saw underneath the answer was 'testicle entanglement', and held back a laugh. He took a deep breath, "well, it's kinda boring but uh..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's monkeys, isn't it?" Ryan asked with a smile from the back of the class, know <em>A </em>and <em>C </em>was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a seating chart!" The Professor corrected, most of the class let out a few sighs of relief and pride.</p><p> </p><p>Kate's face morphed to one of shock, and Ryan yelled, "what?!" His voice full of fake confusion.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor looked over, and smiled, "Bergara, stay behind after lesson. We can discuss a tutor time." He offered.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan sighed, mock annoyance, "fine..." He grinned at The Professor.</p><p> </p><p>The lesson went on as usual; The Professor having a few fun little bits, and shows, more questions, and a fun musical jingle, that Ryan bobbed his head to, both he and Kate (especially Kate) being blown away. Kate Peterman and Ryan Bergara both won the trophy, and held it between them, laughing and playfully waving at The Professor.</p><p> </p><p>The class packed up, and Kate looked at Ryan, "I'll see you later dude, I gotta get to Dr. Goondis' <em>Biology </em>class."</p><p> </p><p>"See ya, Kate." Ryan waved, making his way to The Professor, the class slowly filing out.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor stood on top of his large desk, and watched the door close, the class now empty. Ryan stood in front of him, just slightly taller then him, looking to each other, eye to eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Six? This room?" The Professor asked, referring to the tutoring lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smirked, "right..." He glanced to the door, then down to The Professor. In an instant, Ryan's lips were on The Professors, and The Professor hummed, his fuzzy lips kissing back, their eyes closing. He picked his professor up, and sat on Maizey's desk, his hands on the puppets waist, and The Professor was standing on Ryan's thighs, his fury arms around Ryan's neck.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor pulled back, his eyes opened slowly, "behave today."</p><p> </p><p>"Someone misses me." Smirked Ryan, his fingers tracing The Professor's back, and waist, feeling the puppets entrance to his interior, and the small puppet moaned. "See, I know you puppets can hide this, and yet here we are."</p><p> </p><p>The Professor whined, and kissed Ryan's neck, his fuzz tickling Ryan's tanned neck, "p-please, I-I'll write a late note..."</p><p> </p><p>Ryan kissed The Professor softly, "tell me to stop if you need me to..." Slowly, he pushed one finger into The Professors interior, and then another. The Professor moaned, his lips pushed against Ryan's to silence himself, and relished the feeling of another finger inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, R-Ryan!" The Professor moaned, eyes wide, seeing stars already, "fucking... The whole hand! This isn't our first rodeo..." The Professor gasped out, his fuzzy nubs undoing, and pulling of Ryan's belt, and pulling his pants, and boxers down.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan's hard cock sprung up, pointed, and his whole hand was now in The Professor, his hand in a fist. The puppet moaned, eyes wide, as he fell forward against Ryan's chest. Ryan chewed his lower lip, "Professor, can I lower you on my—"</p><p> </p><p>The Professor cut Ryan off, "oh god, yes!" He agreed quickly, like a little whore.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling his hand out, Ryan lowered The Professor onto his cock, and the two moaned, the puppet stretching, and leaning into the human, clinging to his clothes, grounding himself in reality, and in the present. Ryan panted, and waited for The Professor to get comfortable. Shuffling, The Professor groaned quietly, then nodded, and Ryan happily began thrusting up into The Professors interior.</p><p> </p><p>Moaning, the two fell into a kiss. The Professor's fury, blue lips tickled Ryan's, and he moaned louder, feeling Ryan's tongue enter his flat mouth. Ryan held back his gag reflex to the fur, and fuzz on the Professors lips, and kept roaming his wide, black mouth, moaning as he moved his hips upwards into The Professor.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor wailed, and panted, squeezing around Ryan, head thrown back, and mouth wide, and Ryan's eyes were clenched closed, moaning loudly, and whining. The two were unsure how it came to this, fucking a puppet, getting fucked by a human, a professor and student, yet here they were, and they wouldn't change it.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm gonna..." Whined Ryan, panting, and clenching his hands around the desk, knuckles turning white.</p><p> </p><p>"So, am I!" The Professor panted, as he crawled off of Ryan, and began kissing, and sucking Ryan's neck. As much as he loved Ryan, and getting fucked by Ryan, he didn't want the mans white, hot, sticky fluid in his fuzz, and Ryan knew that. Ryan hand went into The Professors hole, and pumped his clenched fist into him, and The Professor kept leaving hickeys all over Ryan's neck as a moaning mess, his stubby arm moving Ryan's other hand, guiding Ryan's hand onto his cock. The Professor moved Ryan's hand, pumping his cock, and Ryan moaned, tightening his grip around his cock, and slammed his fist into the puppet.</p><p> </p><p>Moans filled the classroom, and lips pressed together into a breathy kiss. Ryan moaned, "Professor!" He moaned, cumming, hot liquid smearing over his tanned hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Ryan!" The Professor moaned, eyes wide, and stuffing - his cum - was released from his hole, and Ryan removed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Panting, the two pulled away, and The Professor's entrance disappeared, and Ryan pulled his pants and boxers up. Standing on the desk, The Professor turned the collar of Ryan's shirt up, and straightened his hair, while Ryan straightened The Professor's hat, and wiped the steam covered glasses, and straightened them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you tonight?" The Professor asked, shyly, holding the students collar.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smiled, and messed with The Professors bow tie, "yeah, I love you..." Ryan gently pressed his lips to The Professor.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor kissed back with a smile, "I love you too..." He jerked his head, "get to your next lesson."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir, I'll see you tonight." Ryan smirked, and walked out, bag slung over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor smiled, watching Ryan's arse, and hips, and the door closed behind the human, <em>he really is my favourite student...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lets be happy this was a short, quick one I wrote... Oh, was this weird to write. I blame my delirious, sleep deprived mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>